


Crush Culture

by newsiessellpapes



Series: Inspired by Music [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Modern Newsies, POV David Jacobs, conan gray - Freeform, crush culture, javid - Freeform, modern Davey Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiessellpapes/pseuds/newsiessellpapes
Summary: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly “Of course you don’t need anyone... but you want Jack”





	Crush Culture

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: so this took a very long time to write because I am an avid procrastinator, but I think it turned out pretty good. All the words in bold are the song lyrics, and all the words in italics are Davey's thoughts. I also kinda suck at endings so sorry about that. I hope you like it! Hugs and peace signs:) -Blondie

**Based off** **Crush Culture by: Conan Gray**

 

**Crush Culture**

**My god don't look at your phone**

**No one's gonna call you**

**Quit checking your volume**

“Jack stop playing on your phone you have to study."     

Jack was good at a lot of things. Studying for his upcoming midterms was not one of them. I tried my best to help him but Jack was stubborn to say the least.

"I will just- hold on a minute." His fingers moved a mile a minute.     

The urge to throw a textbook at him grew, but instead of causing the boy any harm I just whispered to myself, "That's what you said half an hour ago."

I picked up my phone to see a notification. Instead of a text message, the words

 _ Low Power 20% Battery _ Remaining

glared up at me.

**I don't care if I'm forever alone**

**I'm not falling for you**

**Cus' this baby is love proof**

_It’s fine. Just because you don’t have a million people texting you all the time doesn’t mean you aren’t an interesting person._

I told myself, trying to push the self-deprecating thoughts out of my head. "Davey!" Jack snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Ready to start?"

"I've been ready for 45 minutes but yeah." I sighed.

"Hey, I'm sorry ok. I just got caught up in something." Jack said quietly giving me the look he reserved for apologies. My heart started to melt at the sight of him.

_Frick no. Stop feeling like that, he’s your best friend. You’re not allowed to have feelings for him._

**I** **don't** **care** **what** **you're** **saying**

**I don’t wanna participate in your game of manipulation**

**And no I don’t want your sympathy all this love is suffocating**

**Just let me be sad and lonely**  

I had only captured Jack's attention for about 15 minutes, before Spot and Race sat themselves at our table.

"Hey guys." They said in unison.

"We get it, you're a couple." I grumbled. The three boys exchanged confused looks.

"Alrighty then. Are you ok?" Race asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I just really want to finish studying." Race looked at Spot, who just shook his head.

"You know what you need? A boyfriend." Spot said. Race hit his arm and said,

"What Spot meant to say is that we've noticed you've been kinda lonely lately. And that it might be good for you to find a significant other"

I was touched that they were worried about me, but also angry that they thought I needed someone. I was a strong independent human I didn't need anyone to make me feel better.

“Of _course you don’t need anyone... but you want Jack”_

**Crush Culture makes me want to spill my guts out**

**I know what you do to try to get me to pursue you**

**Crush Culture makes me want to spill my guts out, spill my guts out, spill my guts out**

"Really guys I'm fine." I said smiling weakly.

My head was spinning and my stomach felt like it was about to empty itself onto the table in front of me.

I got up and quickly and said, "I'm going to go get some fresh air."

I walked calmly out of the library. Then, all of my common sense was thrown out the window. As if they had a mind of their own, my legs started running. I sprinted past students giving me weird looks, and teachers telling me to stop. The volume of their yells were nothing compared to the thoughts slamming around in my brain.

Eventually my body came to a halt in the front lobby. I pushed open the doors and sat down on a bench a couple feet away. My breathing started to slow, and so did my thoughts.

**Oh no don’t look in their eyes**

**Cus’ that’s how they get you**

**Kiss you then forget you**

**All they’re feeding you is beautiful lies**

**So hide in the bathroom til’ they find someone else new**

The doors opened loudly, and out walked Jack. He sat down next to me and I was painfully aware of his shoulder brushing against mine. A couple people walked by and Jack smiled awkwardly at them. I had given up on being polite a long time ago. I almost forgot Jack was there until his hand was on my knee and he was softly speaking to me.

"Stop shaking your leg Dave. It's like you're on crack or something." He laughed a little and I faked a smile.

"Jack-"

“Hey... hey. Look at me Davey." Jack whispered.

He put his hand under my chin and gently lifted my face so I was looking into his gorgeous brown eyes. And just as quickly as I had tried to get rid of my feelings for him, I was falling back into the ditch I had dug for myself. Jack was whispering words to me but I was too focused on not throwing myself into his arms. Then he was hugging me, and for a moment I really believed that he might like me back. The reality of the situation came slamming into me like Thomas Train. Instead of feeling butterflies in my stomach I felt snakes. Those snakes were slithering around and squeezing my insides and it hurt.

It hurt that Jack didn't like me the way I liked him.

It hurt that I was too afraid to tell him.

It hurt that I thought for even a second, I had a chance with him.

Before I thought of something else to be upset about I backed away from Jack and ran to the nearest bathroom.

**I don’t care what you’re saying**

**I don’t wanna participate in your game of manipulation**

**And no I don’t want your sympathy all this love is suffocating just let me be sad and lonely**

**Crush Culture makes me want to spill my guts out**

**I know what you do to try to get me to pursue you**

**Crush Culture makes me want to spill my guts out, spill my guts out, spill my guts out**

I locked the stall door behind me and sat on the floor, my back against the wall. The cool tile felt good against my skin. For a moment I forgot the mess I had created.

_Why did I have to run from him like that? It was just a hug. It didn’t mean anything, no matter how much I wanted it to._

For some reason that single thought caused all the self pity I had been harboring, to spread like a wildfire.

"Davey!?" A voice I immediately recognized as Jack's, called out.

"Uh, can I... can I call you later?" I choked out.

"Um, sure Dave. But are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm great."

**Shut your damn mouth**

**You’re talking to loud**

**No one cares if you two made out**

**I’m sick of the kissing cult**

It was 11:00 pm on Saturday, two days since... everything. I still can't bring myself to call Jack. I don't want to see his face or even hear his voice. But being the idiot I am, I found myself opening Snapchat and clicking on Jack's story. There were pictures and videos filled with bright lights, blaring music, and red solo cups. He must be at a party, which was nothing new. I tapped through about 10 snaps until I landed on one that made my heart hurt. It was a video of Jack making out with a girl and Race twerking on a table. Normally Race's antics would have made me laugh. But instead of happiness the tight and painful feeling returns to my chest. Hurt and betrayal course through my body as I find Jack's contact in my phone and press call. It rings, and rings, then eventually goes to voicemail. Instead of giving up I call him a total of seven times before he final answers.

"Heyyyyyyy”

"Uh, hi Jack."

"Wait a second... Davey! Is that you!"

At that moment I realize Jack is extremely drunk. I'm actually surprised he hasn't accidentally hung up on me.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day but if you're busy I can wait." I say trying to stay calm.

"No, no. I'm never too busy for you Dave. I was actually just making out with this suuuuuuuper hot girl-"

"Jack!" I yell letting my emotions take control. "I'm done listening to you tell me about all the girls you kiss and all the dates you go on! I hate hearing it because every time you talk about a girl, I can't help but wish you were talking about me! And I know I shouldn't think that because you're my best friend and you don't feel the same way. But I can't hide it from you anymore. And if-" I try to continue but my eyes have gone all Niagara Falls and are attempting to drown me. For a second I almost consider letting them, but then I realize he hasn't hung up yet.

"If that means we can't be friends anymore then that's fine but I just want you to know that I love you, and I’ll always love you Jack."

He doesn't respond. All I can hear is the chorus of whatever song is playing. I focus on the drumbeat and breathing.

"You can drive right Davey?" Jack asks, seemingly much less drunk than before.

"Um... yeah?"

"Can you come pick me up? I'm at Spot's house."

"Jack I-"

"Please?" Now instead of getting over Jack I'm wiping away me tears, grabbing my keys and driving away.

**Crush Culture makes me want to spill your guts out**

**I** **know what you do to try to get me to pursue you**

**Crush Culture makes me want to spill my it’s out, spill my guts out, spill my guts out**

When I arrive at the party, Jack is standing outside. He walks towards my car and gets in the passenger side.

"Do you want me to take you home." I ask him.

"No. Let's go to your house." Jack says.

Neither of us try to start a conversation, although there's plenty to talk about. I park the car in my driveway and get out. Jack follows close behind. Luckily my parents slept through my absence. But I'm still wary of rousing one of them, so I take Jack to my bedroom.

"Davey!" Jack says, whisper-yelling.

"Hold on a minute."

"But Davey I-"

"Shhh wait a second." Jack is aggressively poking me in the shoulder.

Expecting to see a serial killer about to stab me, I turn around slowly. Instead all I see is a very pale Jack.

"Are you ok?"

"Bathroom. Where?" I put two and two together and realize he's about to throw up in the middle of my living room.

Quickly, grabbing a towel along the way, I yank Jack to the bathroom.

We make it. Almost. Jack is about three feet away from the toilet when he pukes all over the floor and unfortunately, me. I spend the next ten minutes thoroughly cleaning the bathroom and internally freaking out.

**Crush Culture makes me want to spill my guts out**

**I** **know what you do to try to get me to pursue you**

**Crush Culture makes me want to spill my guts out, spill my guts out, spill my guts out**

Jack is sitting in the corner sipping a cup of water. I'd usually be mad that he isn't helping but I feel like I should cut him a break.

Although he did just throw up all over me. I also just confessed my love to him and he didn't even have the decency to acknowledge it. Tears are starting to gather in my eyes and I try my hardest not to let them slip out.

Then as if I'm watching a movie about my life, I see Jack helping me stand up and leading me to the bathtub. He rummages around in the closet for a second until I snap out of my trance.

"The washcloths are on the top shelf." I sit down on a stool. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help clean you up. I mean I basically projectile vomited all over you and your bathroom." Jack laughs a little which makes me want to laugh. "Stand up."

I get up off the stool and Jack sits down, motioning me over.

"Where do you want me to- oh." I realize he want me to sit on his lap.

I'm hesitant but also covered in throw up so I give in. I lay on my back and feel warm water start to wash over my head. One of Jack's hands is on my arm, keeping me from falling. The other is squirting shampoo into my hair and gently massaging it. I sigh and fight the urge to close my eyes. Jack must notice this because he says, "Close your eyes Davey. Just relax ok?"

I don't answer him because it feels too good. His fingers are lightly scratching and tickling me scalp. His warm hand gripping my arm. Suddenly, the water turns cold and I jolt up.

"Jack Kelly I cant believe you!" I say laughing and wiping the water out of my eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack says pretending to be oblivious.

I shake my head, water to spraying everywhere.

"Davey!" Jack squeaks. The noise he makes is much higher than his normal voice but just as adorable. 

I grab the towel and start to dry my hair with it. When I take it off of my head, Jack's face is significantly closer then it was before. In fact, he seems to be inching closer and closer until- He pulls out a match and lights me on fire. Not really. But my body feels like one big firework because Jack is kissing me and I'm kissing him back. And I can tell he's still at least half drunk so I stop.

"Jack you're drunk." I whisper.

"Am I?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Let's go to bed and talk about this in the morning." I say my brain not able to comprehend what just happened.

I clean up the mess we made and find Jack already in my bedroom. He's laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"Davey?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like I might be overstepping my boundaries but do I have to sleep on the floor?"

"Course not Jackie. But I'm not letting you sleep in my bed with wet clothes." I throw him a t-shirt and joggers and take him back to the bathroom.

"You can shower if you want." I tell him returning to my room and laying down on my bed.

My heart has calmed down but my brain is still kicked into overdrive. Jack kissed me. And I kissed him back. And we probably would have kept kissing if I hadn't stopped him. Now what?

My thoughts were cut short when Jack walked in. His cheeks were pinkish and his hair was wet and messy. Grabbing his phone, Jack laid down next to me and scooted closer so the sides of our bodies were touching. We talked for a while about everything but the moment we shared in the bathroom.

Soon, my eyes started to feel heavy and I gave into the exhaustion. "Davey." Jack whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get another blanket."

I got up, threw a blanket to Jack, and turned off the lights. I stumbled over to the bed and climbed over Jack, who was already taking up half of my bed. 

I was starting to drift off into dreamland, when Jack's arm found its way around me. Before I knew it I was scooching closer to him and his warm body.

"Hey Dave."

"What Jack?"

"I don't think I got the chance to tell you this but, I love you too."


End file.
